


My Kingdom for an Owl

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Owls, mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Lisa needs to mail a letter, but all the school owls are already in use.





	

~ My Kingdom for an Owl ~

Lisa Turpin got up early on Saturday morning and hurried to the owlery. She had to get there before all the school owls were taken, if she wanted to get her letter mailed today. As she climbed the spiral staircase that led to the tower where the owls were kept, she grumbled under her breath about her parents being stingy for not getting her an owl of her own.

She thought she'd gotten up early enough, but the room was crowded with students who all had things to mail, and it looked like the only ones left were other students' personal owls.

Lisa sighed and stuffed the letter into her robes. She would just have to try again tomorrow, she supposed...

As she turned to leave, a soft hoot drew her attention. Lisa turned her head toward the sound and found a pure white owl staring at her.

 _Ooh, pretty owl_.

Hedwig hooted again.

_Hey, isn't this Harry Potter's owl?_

She looked around, and saw the Golden Trio trying to get the Weasley family owl to take off. The poor creature kept flopping over on the windowsill instead...

"Hey, Potter!" she shouted on impulse. Harry's head jerked up and when he saw who was calling him, he gave a weak smile and waved. She had no idea whether he knew who she was or not, since they were in the same year but different houses. _Oh, well. It's worth a shot_ , she decided, and called out, "Can I borrow your owl?"

"Huh?" Harry responded distractedly, still trying to get the floppy brown owl to take off. "Oh, uh... sure, go ahead."

"Pretty owl," Lisa murmured to Hedwig as she attached the letter to the owl's leg.

~ end ~


End file.
